minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Perform The Play
Perform the Play 'is the first episode of Minecraft Story Mode Final Season: The Return of Soren. Plot Jesse and his friends are planning a play for the next Founding Day celebration that evening. Olivia is ready to go out and send the invitations when an explosion interrupts the group. They head outside to discover Ivor, Gabriel, and Magnus/Ellegaard practicing a new move with TNT. However, their antics have destroyed the treasure hall's front door, and Olivia is left to fix it, leaving Jesse to deliver the invitations, but he determinately leaves that up to Ivor. Later that night, people from all over the dimensions (if the job was left up to Ivor) come to see the play, including Bluegirl, a milk-obssessed redstone trap expert, and Nikki, Jesse's younger sister. Once everyone is ready, Olivia starts off the play with her narration, but when she goes backstage to signal everyone into position, Jesse admits that he misses Petra, who has still not shown herself after a long time. After a bit of comforting from his friends, they start the play for real. However, before Axel goes onstage, a shadowy figure lures him into the bushes and possesses him. He comes onstage, supposedly playing the role of the psycho griefer, and berates Jesse. Unbeknownst to Axel's possession, Jesse plays along until Axel gets too rough, causing the others to step in and fail to stop his rampage. But just when all hope seems lost, Petra returns last-second and thrashes Axel's butt, causing whatever possessed him to leave. The audience, thinking it was all a part of the act, applaud the heroes, ending the play off on a nice note. After the show, Jesse and the others ask Axel what came over him, and he informs them of the shadowy figure with "ginger hair." This immediately causes them to turn on Petra, to which Jesse either defends against or agrees with. Just then, one of Bluegirl's traps go off, and when everyone goes to check it out, it is revealed to be none other than Soren. Animation Choices ''Send the invites yourself ''or ''accept Ivor's help? Admit your feelings to your friends ''or ''keep them to yourself? Play along with Axel's off-script behavior ''or ''call him out? Defend Petra ''or ''accuse Petra? Characters Main *Jesse *Olivia *Axel *Lukas *Radar *Petra *Soren *Ivor *Gabriel *Magnus Secondary *Bluegirl *Nikki *Jack *Nurm *Stella *Romeo *Xara *Binta *Harper *Otto *Isa The Founder *Aiden *Gill *Maya *Stampy *Stacy *Nell Quotes *"HE NEEDS SOME MILK!!" -Bluegirl, at the play *"Hey, Jesse! Thanks for inviting me to watch the play!" -Nikki, at the play *"Hero's loser?!" -Petra, in the battle against a possessed Axel *"Play? I don't care about this play! I JUST CARE ABOUT KILLING YOU!" -Axel, in the battle against Jesse Thoughts on the Story "JETRA IS BACK BABY!!!!﻿" -Arianna KimChi "'''TellTale fears you." -Sara Strinavac "EVERYONE NEEDS SOME MILK!" -Silvy "I love it, it's really good! I'm probably gonna watch it, like, every day now!" -Alexia Mitchell "Okay, WHOA! I never thought Nikki was gonna be in this series! I'm pleasantly surprised ^^" -Jetrashipper Trivia *TBA